Thinking about the past
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Bumblebee thinks back to the time his Guardian Ironhide found him when he was a hatchling.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here is the re-write of this story, enjoy! =D

Loosely related to 'Concern and Comfort'

Hawk is the name of Bumblebee's Sire and Hummingbird is the name of Bumblebee's Carrier.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Flashback.

It was quiet day and Bumblebee was relaxing in his alt mode in his garage, he was thinking about his past. More importantly, when Ironhide found him when he was only a hatchling. He considered 'Hide a father and knew that under all the gruffness was a big softy, he also knew that he loved him like he was his own sparkling. And Bumblebee loved his Guardian like he was his own Sire, he let out a soft sigh as he remembered the day his life changed.

_Flashback_

_His neighbourhood had been destroyed, Bumblebee was scared cold and alone. He crawled slowly around his destroyed home looking for his creators, then he would be safe. He crawled into what was his creators' bedroom and looked around, he found his Sire who was barely online and was sitting up against a wall. He chirped in delight and crawled quickly over to him._

_Hawk spotted his son crawling over to him "Oh...Bee" he said with a weak smile "you're...ok" _

_Bee chirped in delight and crawled into his Sire's lap._

_Hawk sighed, he wasn't going to be able to stay online much longer._

_The yellow mech looked up at his Sire and clicked in concern, he was wondering where his Carrier was._

"_Over...here...Bee" Hummingbird replied as she slowly crawled over to her Bondmate and son._

_Bumblebee twittered in delight, then he noticed how badly hurt his creators were and chirped in concern._

"_We...got hit pretty good Bee" Hawk replied "we're...not gonna make it"_

"_Remember when...we told you about...the Well of AllSparks?" Hummingbird asked._

_Bee nodded looking confused._

"_Well...that's where we'll be" Hawk said "very soon"_

_It was then that the yellow mech realised that his creators were dying! A few tears escaped his optics._

_Hummingbird gently wiped her son's optics "It'll be...ok" she assured "you're...gonna grow up...into a big strong mech...with a spark of gold"_

"_Just promise...that you'll be...happy" Hawk added._

_Bumblebee nodded, he would keep his dying creators' promise._

_The two Bondmates smiled weakly "W-we...love you...Bee" they said in unison then both their optics flickered then off lined. _

_Bee sobbed as he hugged his Sire then crawled over to his Carrier and hugged her too, then he crawled to his creator's berth and crawled under it, he curled up into a ball and just stayed there._

_Optimus Ironhide and Ratchet arrived at the destroyed neighbourhood and transformed into their bipedal modes "Primus" the Medic breathed._

"_They didn't want this" 'Hide added "they wanted nothin' to do with this slagging war and those 'Cons killed 'em" he growled._

_The Prime sighed softly "Look for survivors" he said._

"_No disrespect Optimus but look at this place" Ratchet replied "I think the 'Cons really wanted to leave no survivors"_

_The black mech snorted "No doubt about that" he replied. _

_Optimus looked solemn "Then let's roll out" he said gravely._

"_No wait" Ironhide replied holding a hand up, his nose twitched "there's someone still alive, and it's not a 'Con" he walked forwards and found a house that was still standing, his nose twitched again and he jogged towards the house. _

_When he entered everything was destroyed and there was energon splattered everywhere, his senses were telling him to go upstairs so he walked to the stairs and slowly walked up them._

_Bumblebee could hear heavy footsteps slowly walking up the stairs of his home, he trembled a little and prayed that it wasn't one of the bad people that had destroyed his home and off lined his creators. He saw the door slowly open and a pair of big metallic feet, he watched the feet walk slowly in. Whoever this person was he wasn't destroying the place, and for some reason it made him feel less scared. _

_Ironhide knelt down in front of the off lined mech and femme and sighed softly "You didn't disserve this" he whispered, then he heard a quiet click and looked in the direction "primus" he couldn't believe what he saw, a hatchling._

_Bee looked up at the black mech, he was big and powerful with two cannons-that were retracted- on his forearms. His optics were red-but not blood red- and he had a scar on the right side of his face, Bumblebee chirped quietly and crawled slowly forwards feeling a sense of trust in this mech._

'_Hide held out a hand to the hatchling "C'mere little one" he said softly._

_The yellow mech crawled more confidently over to the black mech and put a tiny hand on his, it was soft and he chirped in content._

_Ironhide smiled softly "What's yer name little one?" he asked softly._

_Bumblebee chirped twice and clicked once._

"_Bumblebee?" 'Hide asked._

_Bee nodded then chirped at the mech with a curious look._

_The black mech smiled "Mines Ironhide" he replied._

_The yellow mech smiled and raised his arms up to Ironhide._

'_Hide gently picked up the hatchling and held him in his arms "You're gonna be ok" he assured softly "I'll protect ya" he gently stroked Bumblebee's cheek with his finger "I'll be your Guardian and raise ya like my own"_

_And that was when Bee knew his life was going to change for the better._

_End Flashback_

Bumblebee came out of his thoughts, he would always be thankful that Ironhide found him that day. He had raised him to become a strong mech with a spark of gold, he decided to go and visit his Guardian. So he sent a text message to his Charge Sam, after he received an ok he started his engine and rolled out the garage. He revved his engine and drove to where his Guardian was.

At Rebecca's place Ironhide was sitting under the oak tree, he was looking at a datapad that had a few photos on it. Some were of him and Chromia and some were of him and Optimus when they were younger, then he finally came to one that made him smile. It was a photo of him and Bumblebee a week after he had been found after a Decepticon attack at his neighbourhood, he turned off his datapad and put it back in his subspace in his hip. Then he sensed someone approaching the house and smiled when he felt a tug at his spark, it was Bumblebee.

Bee pulled up the driveway and transformed into his bipedal mode, he walked over to his Guardian.

'Hide smiled "**Hey younglin'**" he greeted.

The yellow mech smiled and sat down beside his Guardian and leant against his right side.

The black mech put his arm round his Charge "**What brings ya here kid?**" he asked softly.

Bumblebee smiled "**I just wanted to see you**" he replied quietly "**I haven't had a chance to do this kind of thing with you**"

"**It's understandable**" Ironhide replied softly "**we're both busy with Guardianship**"

Bee shuffled a little closer to his Guardian and sighed softly "**it's hard being a Guardian**" he said quietly "**always worrying about Sam's safety**" he sighed "**he says I need to loosen up**"

'Hide couldn't help but chuckle "**I was like you Bee**" he replied "**when I first became yer Guardian I wouldn't let ya out of my sight for a second**"

"**Really?**" the Scout asked.

The old warrior nodded "**You were only a hatchling then so you didn't notice how protective I was**" he replied "**in fact, you loved it when I spent all my time with ya**"

Bumblebee couldn't help but chuckle.

"**Guardianship is a big responsibility younglin'**" Ironhide said "**it can scare ya to have such a big responsibility, especially for a mech your age**" he smiled "**but trust me when I say this, it'll become easier and you'll worry less and actually let Sam breathe**" he chuckled a little "**just remember that if ya need advice in Guardianship, come see me ok?**"

Bee smiled and nodded "**I will 'Hide**" he replied then hugged his Guardian's midsection.

'Hide smiled and put his other arm round his Charge and tugged him a little closer, he felt him rest his head between his shoulder and neck.

The yellow mech closed his optics and dozed off in his Guardian's arms, feeling warm and safe.

**The End**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
